


Burning Down to Ashes

by CassandraMondragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mostly O.C cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraMondragon/pseuds/CassandraMondragon
Summary: As a Death Eater-to-be, Jacelyn Cromwell struggles to separate her feelings for her Hufflepuff classmate from her destiny as a servant. As loyalty wavers, truths and jealousy are hidden under glamours. Maybe love could thrive from the ashes of war or instead blown away by the scars of the past. Mostly O.C cast during Harry's year. Starts in 4th year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with my best friend. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this work!

Kendry wasn’t really smart. He wasn’t really good looking. He wasn’t really anything. And he knew it perfectly well. That’s why he was positive he would never have a chance with Jacelyn.

She was gorgeous. Words couldn’t even describe how beautiful she was. The way her eyes shined with this mischievous glint whenever she smiled. The way her hair lay so smoothly, framing her perfect face. Her high cheekbones, her strong jaw. Her round, yet slightly flat lips. The way she talked, the way she moved in this almost elegant, feline manner.

No matter what he did, she was always there in the back of his mind. He would think about talking to her, getting to know her, embracing her, kissing her even. He always wondered what it would be like, what it would feel like. Not just her lips against his, but the feeling he would have in his stomach. The butterflies creating a tornado in his stomach, he chills that would fly through his entire body. He wanted that. He wanted to know.

However, it wasn’t only her looks that had him in awe. She was also a complete genius. Aced every test, always top of the class. Honestly, was there anything she couldn’t do?

Besides love him.

He sighed softly, slumping in his chair. Jacelyn was a few rows ahead of him, Professor McGonagall was at the front of the class rambling on about something that he wasn’t paying attention to.

His gritted his teeth in subtle frustration. Even when he couldn’t see her face, he couldn’t help but stare. He had this knot in the pit of his stomach. This want, this need. God dammit just look at me! His mind was spinning. He just wanted her to see him. Didn’t matter if it was for a split second or a full hour. He just wanted her to look at him. Though, he knew he wasn’t much to look at. With his average and easily forgettable face, wavy, dirty blonde hair that never seemed to sit right on his head, his eyes that were a boring honey-ish, golden color, and the faint freckles that peppered the bridge of his nose, he was nothing special. He was pale, tall, and lean, without much in the way of muscle. She had better things to do than look at him. A Hufflepuff. A softy. A pushover. Nothing. He tore his eyes from the back of her head and looked hopelessly at the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe it was his eyes, a soft tone of honey. Maybe it was his tall figure. Maybe, if , anything. Anything that could explain the overwhelming feeling to be close. Anything that could feed the thread that throbbed with the desire to be close.

Can she really be blamed? Can she be blamed for being attracted to him? His softness, the way he talked, and his actions all called for her. It was like a drug. Calling for her, taunting her to be around him.

Although overwhelming, her constant wish to be around him was not necessarily physical. There was something more that she craved for, love, maybe.

Love, the feeling that Jacelyn diverted from, yet she couldn’t deny her ambition to possess it. Especially when it came to him. It was maybe unhealthy to think about someone that way. Maybe it was too much for a stupid 15 year old to feel.

How much she wanted to run towards him and kiss him! To feel the amazing feeling of loving and being loved back. It was all a silly crush a tiny, or not so tiny, obsession.

Someone else, someone normal, would’ve already confessed her feelings. Not Jacelyn, though. How could she? Why would she? It was embarrassing. He deserved more than someone like herself. Why would Kendry, someone so pure, ever fall in love with her, a girl destined to be a monster?

Looking down at her notebook, she sighed. She could feel his eyes, those damned honey colored eyes that haunted her fantasies of a perfect world. He was staring at her. She swallowed and moved on, trying to catch up with the lecture. It will be better to bottle it up and never let him know. It would be better that way.

‘Yeah’ she thought. ‘leave him alone’


	3. Chapter 3

God, when will this class end? Kendry leaned forward, resting his forehead on the desk in front of him.

He didn't dare look up. Even if he tried to avoid her and look straight towards the teacher, he knew his eyes would somehow drift down, again landing on the back of her head.

He felt a slight nudge against his left arm. He slowly turned his head to find his friend, Matthias Archer looking down at him.

"What." Kendry muttered.

Matthias said nothing, he just jerked his chin forward to signal him to look up.

Kendry just turned his head again back to the floor.

He heard a throat clear. Shit.

"It's time to wake up, Mr. Young." Professor McGonagall's voice rang out across the room.

He lifted his head up to find most eyes on him.

But not Jacelyn's.

He felt something in him drop, though he wasn't sure if it was because of relief or disappointment.

Soon after, class was dismissed. Kendry stood and grabbed his books.

He said nothing as he exited the classroom, Matthias close behind him. He didn't look anywhere but forward. Matthias must have sensed his wanting to be alone and fell behind his quick pace.

"Kendry!" a small voice wandered into his ears. He kept walking.

"Kendry?"

He stopped. It was Hannah Abbott.

"Hey, Hannah." His voice sounded distant.

Hannah shifted on her feet. "Can..I talk to you about something...?"

He examined her for a second, seeing her clear nervousness. "Yeah, what's up?" Still distant.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the side of the hallway, into a smallish corner. There was a heartbeat of silence. Two.

"I like you," she suddenly blurted out.

Kendry stood, staring. Another heartbeat. "What?"

"I...like you. I was wondering...if you would want to..." her voice trailed off.

No. No, I don't.

She looked at him, the hope in her eyes making hard to breath.

Shit.

He couldn't say no. He had to say no.

Hannah just looked at him, waiting.

He couldn't.

Jacelyn. Kendry's eyes flicked around, checking, half wishing for her walk by, half hoping to God that she didn't.

Jacelyn.

Then it hit him. Maybe...maybe this could help him. Distract him.

Jacelyn.

He couldn't say no.

He met Hannah's eyes once again. "Yeah, I would like that." His voice no longer seemed so distant.

A smile slowly spread across her face. He smiled back and reached towards her, gently taking her hand in his.

He couldn't say no.


	4. Chapter 4

The news spread like wildfire. Hannah Abbott, the Girlfriend, the new gossip.

Jacelyn’s hair was thankfully covering her face, or someone would've noticed the hurt that was jabbing her chest. That deep feeling of emptiness that surrounded her frame was making her want to leave and never return.

Who would've thought that Jacelyn, hardcore Slytherin and future Death Eater, was letting herself feel so much pain? Her parents might have been embarrassed by such feelings. It was better that way. She could finally stop focusing on love nonsense and start anew. No Kendry to make her flustered. She stood up from her seat in the common room. She wanted to leave with no one noticing her disappearance or her classmates might ask what’s going on. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts, and move on.

Many of the Slytherins were gathered near Leticia. They were talking, but she couldn’t hear them. ‘Might as well hear the whole gossip’ she thought. She hid behind one of the couches, and tried to listen to the crowd.

“So, are you telling me that Young is dating someone?” asked someone. That someone sounded like Malfoy.

“Yup, even Young got a girlfriend before you, Malfoy”, said Leticia sarcastically. Leticia, the Gossip Queen. She knew everything. It wasn't just because Kendry is her cousin, she literally knew the dirtiest and juiciest secrets around the school. Even those secrets that were too hard to bear.

“Yeah, Malfoy. When are you coming out of the closet?”, asked one of Malfoy’s friends. Jacelyn rolled her eyes at the comment.

“Oh, shut up. It is not like you are any better”, Malfoy added while jabbing his friend’s ribs.

Jacelyn was too tired to stay for the rest of her gossip report. She couldn’t hide there anymore she’ll get caught eavesdropping.

So, she climbed the stairs as quietly as she could.

Everyone was out, the room was empty. His roommates were nowhere to be found. Good.

She dropped her heavy bag, took off her shoes angrily, and flopped onto her bed.Spreading on top of her bed, she let the tears fall. One by one, the tears that hid behind her eyes finally rolled across her cheeks. She knew she liked Kendry, but not this much to cry over him. It was just the cherry on top to her problems, problems a child like her should not have dealt with. The cause to her tears was not just Kendry’s love life, it was everything that was pushing her down. All the burdens that caused her distress were finally uncovered from the shadows of her memories, flashing one by one creating more tears as the old ones dried.

She cried and she cried. For her future, for Kendry, for her family, and for herself because she was drowning in self pity.


End file.
